The Final Battle of Ever After High
by Quiroz
Summary: The Evil Queen has escaped once more. She has stolen a lot of magic, she has an army of shadow monsters and she is more powerful than ever. All the adults have been petrified, and now she is headed for Ever After High, to crush anyone who can stand in her way. The students need to defeat her, or everything will be doomed for Ever After. Rapple (or Poison Apple, as they say.)
1. Preparations

**A/N: Hello. Ever After High is pretty much dead at this point, but I had this set up in my mind for a while now. I used a friend's birthday as an opportunity to finally write it.**

 **Also, we begin in media res, but I like to imagine this story as a would-be series finale after at least two more seasons of Ever After High (since we're not going to get any more), where everything needed for this story would have been set up (namely, Rapple).**

 _Last time on Ever After High:_

EXT: EAH. DAY.

THE FORCES OF THE EVIL QUEEN APPROACHING THE SCHOOL AS A BLACK, ENCROACHING MIST. CUT TO THE EVIL QUEEN'S MINIONS, DARK AND GHOSTLY KNIGHTS, HORSES AND THE LIKE. THE EVIL QUEEN STANDS ON TOP OF WHAT LOOKS LIKE A GIANT LIZARD WITHOUT A HEAD, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ARMY. THE STUDENTS SEE THEM APPROACHING FROM THE BALCONY. CUT TO THE TEACHERS AND ADULTS TRANSFORMED INTO STONE STATUES, UNABLE TO HELP AGAINST THE ADVANCING ARMY. OFF SCREEN, BRIAR: "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"

(OPENING SONG)

There were five of them on the balcony. For a minute, they all just stared at the approaching darkness, letting dread wash over them.

Briar was the first to speak.

"What do we do now?"

"We need to stop her. We need to stop my mother", Raven said.

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?"

Raven turned to face the rest. Faybelle had tried to put her trademark scorn in her comment, but her voice quavered. She was scared. Raven pretended not to notice. They were all scared.

"She's got all her power back," Faybelle continued. "All of the Evil Queen's magic, plus all those fairy tales she stole, and now she's managed to steal half the magic of Wonderland! She's more powerful than she's ever been, and she has an army! How, oh how do you propose we stop her?"

"We'll gather all our fighters and vanquish her army," Darling said.

"Oh, wow, real charming of you" the fairy said, flying over to look at Darling in the eye. "What part of 'more powerful than ever' do you people not get. We don't stand a chance."

"What do you propose, then?" Darling said, crossing her arms

"We run! We all get out of here before she catches us! What does she even want here?"

"All of us."

The others looked at Raven. She sighed.

"The children of the fairytales. All the powerful magic users that are left. Everyone with any political standing. Apple. Me. The Wonderlandians. Everyone left who would stand up to her, everyone with a chance to defeat her, we're all here."

"Well, good for her! That's real smart, now I'm out of here!"

"Going to join her again?" Briar asked. The fairy glared at her. She glared back.

"Don't worry, princess, I've learned my lesson from last time. I'm just going to go as far away from this doomed school as my wings will take me."

"Faybelle, wait, please."

It was Apple. She had been quite until then. Now she was staring up at Faybelle, pleading.

"Please, listen. The Evil Queen is much stronger than us. It's true. But we're also stronger when we are together. If you leave now, we'll be one spell caster short, and she'll just be stronger."

"She will find you, sooner or later," Raven added. "She won't stop until all powerful magic users are accounted for."

"This is the only shot we have at stopping her, and if we don't, none of us will ever be free again. But if you stay," Apple said, smiling, "we'll be stronger. And if we all work together, I know we have a shot at this. Besides, it is our only shot!"

The fairy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ugh, fine, whatever, but do we have a plan?"

They could hear the army now. A million voices, all at once.

"Well, if she's too powerful to be defeated, then we need to make her weaker," Apple said.

"She had a gem before, the one she used to steal everyone else's powers back in the day," Raven said. "The gem has the ability to push magic out of people's systems. It doesn't absorb it, it just liberates it into the air. Then she used a spell of hers to absorb all that magic into her own body. She got rid of it before they locked her up. I know where it is."

"Let's go get it, then!" Apple said.

"No. I'm going alone. The place where it's hidden is filled with Evil Queen magic, so only I can do it. And you need to stay and organize our defenses."

She exited the balcony.

"Just hold the fort until I come back."

"Give us a sec," Apple said, and ran after her.

"Raven, wait."

Raven was packing a suitcase.

"I'll be fine, Apple."

"Are you sure? Maybe someone else can go with you. Or in your place."

"It's really just a one person job, Apple. And don't worry, I'll be fine."

"But… but… I need you here."

The young witch turned to look at her.

"Raven, I can't lead the school! Not without you! They still look up to you and…"

"Hey, hey, stop."

Raven held Apple's cheek. The princess looked into her eyes.

"They look up to you, too. Much more than they do me. And you can lead them. I know you can. Apple, you're the single greatest leader this school has ever known. You just convinced Faybelle not to quit on us."

"That's because you were here!"

"No, Apple. It's because you're kind, you understand others, and you can inspire them to do what's right. Everyone in the school loves you. You've aced all your kingdom rule classes, and, you're the smartest girl I've ever known, Apple White. You just need to be the queen you always have been."

They hugged. Apple breathed deeply.

"Hey, it's not so bad. I'll be back before you know it and we'll defeat her together. Okay?"

"Okay."

Raven let go, smiled at her, and headed for the door.

"Raven."

"Yes?

"I… thank you. Please come home safe."

The witch nodded, smiling at her roommate, and ran. Apple sighed again and looked into the balcony.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can…"

Back on the balcony, the others looked at her.

"Okay," she said, "okay."

She looked at them, a serious expression on her face.

"Okay. Darling, gather every student fit to fight. Get together with your brothers and organize them into a battalion. Prepare them for battle.."

The girl nodded and rushed off.

"Faybelle, when that gem gets the magic out of the Evil Queen, we're going to need someone to take all that magic before she does. I need you to make a spell to take control of all that dark magic yourself."

"You're trusting me with the entire world's dark magic. Really. Me. Have you met me?"

"Yes, I am trusting you. Because I know you're our friend and you'll fight on our side."

Faybelle blinked. Twice. And then rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not making any promises. Okay?"

"Wonderful, Faybelle! Now, Briar, get me Lizzie Hearts. We're going to need the Wonderlandians. No one's magic is more powerful. And I also have a special job for you."

CUT TO EXT: THE COURTYARD.

ALL STUDENTS ARE STANDING IN THE COURTYARD, READY TO HEAR APPLE SPEAK TO THEM FROM A WINDOW. ON THE ROOM WITH HER, WE SEE THE CHARMING SIBLINGS, FAYBELLE, BRIAR AND LIZZIE HEARTS.

Apple took a deep breath.

"You can do this, you can do this. Raven believes in you. They all believe in you."

She went out to the window. The students looked up at her. She smiled.

"Fairytales, classmates, my friends; even when we face great danger, seeing you makes me want to smile. I smile because I see how powerful we are, how strong each and every one of you is. We have been together for years. In that time I've seen all of you grow. We have all taken control of our destiny. And you've used it to become the very best friends and the very best people Ever After has ever known. And that is why I know we will win. What you've heard is true. The Evil Queen really has escaped. Yes, she is heading toward us, and yes she is powerful. But we are the future kings and queens, knights and warriors, witches and fairies, and… you know what? Whatever you want to be! I know you're capable of it. I know we will work together, I know we will defeat the Evil Queen. And because I know that, my friends, that is why I smile!"

The students in the courtyard Cheered. You got this, you got this.

"The Charming siblings will lead our army to victory. The best spell casters in the world are here, and they will all be giving you potions and spells to make you stronger and to heal you if you need it, and they'll unleash their most powerful curses on the Evil Queen's shadow army. We have the Wonderlandians, who can put us where we need to be and give us whatever we need. Together, we'll win! Whether you're a royal or a rebel, we're more than that together, however you go ever, in Ever After High!"

The loud, thunderous applause that followed calmed her fears. It made her believe her own words. She was ready.

"I have to be," she muttered, as she entered back into the room to plan the strategy they were to follow.


	2. Battle

EXT: THE FIELDS NEAR EVER AFTER HIGH.

THE FORCES OF THE QUEEN APPROACH. THEY SEE EVER AFTER HIGH IS JUST A COUPLE MILES AHEAD. TO THEIR RIGHT WE SEE THE ENCHANTED FOREST. THE EVIL QUEEN SMILES. ON THE OTHER END OF THE FIELDS, THE STUDENTS OF EVER AFTER HIGH, LED BY THE CHARMING SIBLINGS, ARE READY FOR BATTLE. APPLE STANDS ON THE BALCONY WITH A FEW OTHER STUDENTS.

Every student deemed able to fight was waiting on the field. Many of them were carrying excellent equipment, but they were only temporary. There were not that many swords and armors in the school, but they did have a wish-granting fairy. The problem, of course, was that Farrah's spells only lasted until midnight. It was almost two now. They had to hope the battle would not last more than that. After all, Raven was going to come back, and she would bring back the gem. She would be back. She would be back.

"She'll be back," Apple kept saying. "She'll be back soon."

Maddie's hat had given them a bunch of useful equipment as well, and permanent too.

Apple sighed. The problem was that, as powerful as Maddie's magic was—and truly, there was no more powerful magic in all of Ever After—it was kind of random. They had asked her for items they could use to fight against the Evil Queen, and thus she had had produced a bowl of hot soup from her hat, which she said was obviously the very first thing they needed for a battle. But she had also produced a lot of armor and weapons, of varying quality, and Apple had not pressed the matter further.

As a result, Farrah, who'd ended up very tired after so many wishes, was resting and having a warm bowl of soup. Maddie was still producing stuff from her hat, from potions to arrows to strawberries.

Apple stood on the balcony, where she could surveil the development of the battle.

"How is the spell coming along, Faybelle?"

"All the spells you've asked us are done, your highness" the fairy answered. She was trying to act like her usual, sardonic self. It made Apple smile.

"That's great! Now go with the other magic users. Lend your magic to them, but don't waste it all, we're going to need your power later on."

"Sure thing, princess, sure thing."

With the fairy gone, Apple turned to smile at Lizzie Hearts.

"Well, Lizzie, everything's ready. I cannot thank you enough. It's great to have another future queen to lead the battle with me, and with the magic of the Wonderlandians, I know we can win."

Lizzie nodded. She had been very serious so far.

"Well," Apple said, "please do the honors."

Lizzie approached the edge of the balcony and looked down at the students. They all went quiet and looked at her. Apple had already made a speech. All that was left was for the battle to start.

Lizzie raised her staff.

"OFF. WITH. THEIR. HEAAAAAAAAAAAAADS!"

The sound of a war horn. The students yelled back and began running towards the opposing army. From behind the school, the student's dragons rose fast in the air and made their way towards the evil queen's air minions.

"Good," said Apple." That should cover us from any air attacks. Okay, okay, okay…"

The shadows of the evil queen began rushing against them as well. Apple reached for her mirrorphone and made a call.

"Are we ready?"

"Wait for my sign" Apple asked.

The two armies were coming closer.

"Now!" Apple said.

Before the two armies clashed, a howl came from the forest. Some of the shadow soldiers hesitated, turning to look at the trees. They had left their sides weaker, and so they were not prepared when another section of the student's army attacked them from the forest, accompanied by the biggest animals in the forest, Cerise Hood and Ramona Wolf leading the charge.

"Try to keep up, little sister!" Ramona yelled. Cerise growled and punched down a gigantic shadow soldier.

"Just push them back!" she said.

CUT TO: THE BALCONY

The surprise attack on the side forced the Evil Queen's army to reorganize, and to retreat away from the enchanted forest.

"Okay," Apple kept saying. "Okay, okay."

On their front, the Charmings were doing an outstanding job in resisting the advancement of the shadow forces. Meanwhile, every flying spellcaster was throwing curses and hexes on the dark army from the air. More and more, the Evil Queen's army retreated away from the enchanted forest.

Apple made another call on the mirror-phone.

"Are we winning?"

"I think so," Apple said. "Listen, thank you for doing this. I feel like I never tell you enough how much I…"

"I know. Me too. But you owe me one! And, girl, you'd better get me back to normal when this is all over!"

"I will. I promise. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Okay… they're almost in range…"

CUT TO: CLOSE UP OF THE EVIL QUEEN

The Evil Queen had grown irritated with the children's tactic with the trees. She should have expected something like that. But she had underestimated them, and now they had forced her to move her army back towards the other side of the field, away from the forest, and they had stopped her advancement. But now her army had reorganized and it was time to make her forces go on the offensive again.

CUT TO: INT: DAMSEL-IN DISTRESSING TOWER, OPPOSITE THE ENCHANTED FOREST, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD.

"Okay, they've retreated. You can do it now," Apple said through the mirror.

Briar sighed.

"Okay girl, here I go."

She hung up.

"Please, Faybelle, please don't let me down," Briar said, even though Faybelle was far away. She had already told her all that earlier, when they were both in the tower and the fairy was casting the spell on the spindle

"I hope you know what you're doing," Briar had said. "Hex, what I really hope is that you're not pulling a trick on us."

"So little trust after all these years," Faybelle had replied.

"It's because I've known you all these years that I don't trust you, you evil little fairy."

"Oh, thank you, that's so sweet. But don't worry, princess. I promise it's only a temporary spell. We'll wake you up right after this mess is over. Honestly, you should be glad. You get to sleep through the battle."

"And it better be only the ba-"

"Please, Briar, I've got no intention of making you suffer."

And then the fairy had stopped her spell and the spindle had glowed emerald green.

"Not yet, anyway," the fairy had added.

And now all that was left was the final touch.

"Don't let me here forever. Please."

A sting. A drop of blood. The comfort of the mattress.

CUT TO: THE BALCONY.

Apple's plan hinged on this. She knew their forces were not strong enough against the Evil Queen's. But she also knew that Faybelle's reduced spell would force everyone in a certain range from the Damsel-in-Distressing tower to fall asleep. Her plan of forcing the enemies in that direction had worked well enough. And now, the princess sighed with relief. Everything was going better than she'd hoped. The range of the spell had been even better than she'd hoped. And now, half of the Evil Queen's army were now asleep.

"We can win this," she said.

"Off with their heads," Lizzie replied.

CUT TO: THE EVIL QUEEN

The Evil Queen yelled. She was angry. She had really underestimated these children. And she knew who the cause was. She could see her, up in her balcony.

"Apple White. Snow's little spoiled brat."

It was simple. Take down the brat.

She prepared her spell, pointed, and shot.

CUT TO THE BALCONY

It was a burst of black magic. Its speed was great enough that a part of the balcony crumbled to the ground. Lizzie barely had time to jump back. Apple didn't. She fell with the crumbling balcony onto the floor below. She fell and she felt every drop of evil magic invade her body and run through her veins. She felt it invade her brain. For a moment, it all went black.

FADE IN: STUDENTS GATHER IN FRONT OF THE NOW DESTROYED BALCONY

It was a giant bubble of black magic, the size of Tiny's hand, right in the middle of their field. It was completely dark, and they could not see what was inside.

Except that they knew that Apple was inside, that the Evil Queen had trapped Apple inside that bubble.

Darling tried to enter inside and rescue her. She touched the bubble and she screamed in pain. Besides, it was completely solid. She tried to break it with her sword. She hit it as hard as she could.

The bubble remained intact.

Farrah tried white magic. Faybelle tried black magic. They tried combining the two. It seemed to be immune to both.

The bubble remained intact.

Kitty tried transporting inside. She tried it many times. Her smile never left the outside, because she never made it in. It seemed to be immune even to Wonderland magic.

And the bubble remained intact.

FADE IN: THE BUBBLE

Pain. Pain in every single part of her body. The image of all her friends killed or enslaved. Her family executed. Her destiny lost forever. Any possible destiny she could ever hope for, lost forever. Being reduced to a slave. Being killed. Being poofed away. Nonexistence. Dark. Pain. Raven dead. Raven being evil. Raven hating her. Raven's look of hatred.

Apple screamed.

And the bubble remained intact.

And the shadow army was gaining ground.

FADE TO BLACK


	3. Cave

EXT: THE SKIES.

RAVEN FLYING ON NEVERMORE'S BACK, APPROACHING A DARK MOUNTAIN IN THE FOG

Raven sighed.

As soon as she had left the balcony, she had rushed to find Nevermore and had taken off in the direction of the cave, without thinking about what she was doing.

She didn't want to think about what she was doing.

But now, in that time alone, flying away from Ever After High, from her friends, from Apple, and towards the Evil Queen's secret cave, she could not help it.

"I don't like having to do this, Nevermore."

The dragon let out a low purr in response.

"I mean, I know I have to do it. But I don't like having to do it."

The sky was filled with dark, thick clouds, but at least there was no rain.

"I don't like having to go to a cave filled with Evil Queen magic, getting her gem and using it. It's how it starts. That's how the tale of the Evil Queen starts."

She could see the outline of the mountain now, dark in the distant fog.

"I know, it's silly. I'm not doing it to become the Evil Queen, I'm doing it to stop the Evil Queen. I've left my destiny behind. The Book of Legends is gone. It's fine. I know I'm being stupid."

The mountain was clear now, closer every second. She could see the cave near the top.

"But I still don't like it, Nevermore. I thought it was all over, I was done with the role of the Evil Queen. I didn't want to think about it ever again. But now I'm doing exactly what my mother wanted me to do, exactly what she did. And it still feels wrong. It feels disgusting. I didn't want to have to do it. Ever. I've dreaded having to come here ever since I can remember."

Her voice trembled.

"I'm scared, Nevermore. I'm scared that I'll have to do something else. That this is just the beginning. That by coming here I'm somehow activating my destiny. That she'll find a way of forcing me."

Finally, the dragon landed on the entrance of the cave. Raven slid to the floor and looked in. It was dark, and she could feel the aura of Evil Queen Magic deep within her blood. She found her lantern within her bag, and got ready.

"Okay, wait here. I'm going to…"

Nevermore, now turned into her small cat-like size, jumped to Raven's arms and nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, hey, hey sweetie," Raven said. The dragon purred softly, a look of concern on her face. "Oh, Nevermore, you were listening to what I was saying, weren't you?"

She hugged the dragon for a moment and let it go.

"Sorry I worried you. Don't worry, Nevermore, I'm fine, promise. It's a little sad, but I'm good."

She turned on the lantern and headed for the cave.

"I'm good," she repeated. "I'm good."

Deep in the cave she found a hole on the ground. She closed her eyes and felt the magic around it. She could feel the gem's presence below. She would have to go into the hole.

"I'm good."

She found a rope in her bag, tied it to the entrance of the cave, and went into the whole.

She felt the Evil Queen's magic more and more, all around her. Finally, her feet hit the soft ground of the bottom. Mud.

Her lantern was not of much help. Its light seemed to dissolve in the air of the cave. It was not just darkness. It was not an absence. It was the presence of dark magic.

Raven sighed and turned off the lantern. She closed her eyes, felt the gem with her magic, and began walking.

One minute.

It was like a single, long hallway, with many bends and turns.

Two minutes.

"At least it's not a maze. Just a straight line. It's not that difficult. I'm good."

Three minutes.

A flash of purple magic.

"We're finally here!" the voice said.

A purple glow in the cave. Raven opened her eyes and saw the figure in front of her.

The Evil Queen, dressed in her story's garments.

Her mother.

"Finally, we've come to fulfill our destiny!"

No, that was not her mother's voice.

But she knew that voice.

"You're not real" Raven stated. "You're just a trick of dark magic. You'll never be real."

The figure began to walk towards her.

"We are real, Raven," it said. "You've already began."

She was right in front of her now. Raven could see her face clearly now. Her face.

"Like a mirror," the shadow said. "Your true self, revealed."

"I'm not you."

"Feel our magic around your, Raven. You can feel its power, can't you? It's intoxicating!"

She could. It was.

"I will never be you."

"Imagine having all that magic to ourselves. They would all bow to us! No one would ever control us! No one would ever tell us what to do! We would rule over them all! Complete control! Freedom!"

"I. Will. Not!" Raven exclaimed. Her eyes shone with the fire of dark magic. A blast of purple flame from her filled the room. The shadow dissolved.

Raven sobbed.

The fire was gone. She was alone.

"It's a trick," she said, trying to calm down. She started walking again. "It's a trick. It's fine. I'm good."

She could feel the gem.

One last turn of the cave.

It was right in front of her.

"I'm good."

She grabbed the gem. Another purple flash. A throne. All the magic in the world. Headmaster Grimm turned to stone and crushed to dust under the foot of a giant soldier. No one could tell her what to do. She could do whatever she wanted. She could have whatever she wanted. All her enemies crushed under her heel. Complete control. Complete freedom. All the other kings and queens in cages. Sleeping beauty, trapped in a tower, surrounded with vines. Cinderella mopping the floor with a rag. Snow White, trapped forever in a glass bed. Apple's face, trapped forever in a glass bed. Apple. Apple.

Apple.

Raven put the gem in her bag. The visions stopped. She breathed in and wiped the tears of her face.

"I'm good," she said. I'm good."

She ran back to the hole, climbed up, and rushed to the entrance.

Nevermore jumped at her, happy to see her.

"I'm good, sweetie," Raven said. "Let's go home."

As they were flying back, Raven tried touching the gem again. It still tried to send visions, but they were weaker now. Just faint flashes of blurred images.

"I'm good," Raven said, patting Nevermore's neck.

"I'm good."

 **A/N: I had a lot of trouble with Raven's speech. I mean, I think my dialogue for Apple and Faybelle is both consistent and reminiscent of the show's (Briar's not so much but she's not in this fic that much anyway). But Raven… I really had no idea what I was doing with her. Oh well.**


	4. Cavalry

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and the follows. They're welcome and appreciated.**

EXT: BACK AT EVER AFTER HIGH.

WE SEE THE FIELDS, AND RAVEN APPROACHING

The first thing Raven saw as Nevermore came close to Ever After High was that the Evil Queen's army was advancing.

The second thing she saw was that some of her friends were gathered around a giant sphere of purple magic.

She landed near them and ran to see.

"Raven! Thank Grimm you're back!" Ashleen said, seeing her approach.

"Where's Apple?" Raven asked.

Faybelle pointed at the bubble. Raven looked at it. Then her eyes opened wide.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. No!"

She rushed to it. She tried thinking, and whispered an incantation.

The bubble remained intact.

"We're not sure how to stop it. We've tried everything," Ashleen said.

"Raven, do you have the gem?" Darling said.

Raven nodded and produced the gem from her bag. Darling took it and looked at it.

"Do you feel anything?" Raven asked.

"It's warm" was all Darling said. Raven sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Faybelle said.

"We need to defeat the Evil Queen," Darling said. "It might be the only way to save Apple.

Raven looked at the bubble.

"Okay," she said. "Here's what we can do."

CUT TO THE EVIL QUEEN, SEEING RAVEN APPROACH ON TOP OF NEVERMORE.

The dragon roared, but none of the Evil Queen's air minions seemed interested in attacking them. They just moved and let them pass, until Raven could jump from the dragon onto the walking platform her mother was standing in.

The Evil Queen smiled.

"Oh, my beloved Raven, I was wondering when you'd show up."

Raven crossed her arms.

"Mother"

The Evil Queen laughed.

"Now, now, my dear, you mustn't look so upset! This is our opportunity! Together we can crush these foolish fairytales. Just think about it! They will all bow to us! No one will ever control us! No one will ever tell us what to do! We will rule over them all! Complete control! Freedom!"

Raven flinched. Her mother smirked.

"Ah, you've heard it before, haven't you, my dear. Been to the cave, then?"

Raven looked away.

"So you have! Good, Raven. That's only the first step in your destiny. So why don't you just come with me and I'll show you the ropes!"

"I won't join you," Raven said. "I won't become you. I'll never be like you!"

"Well, dear, if you're not here to join me, what do you plan on doing?"

Raven looked at her.

"I'm here to stop you, mother."

The Evil Queen moved towards her.

"Well, then. Let's see you take out that gem and use it. Take all my power to yourself."

"I'm not doing that either."

Her mother stopped, her nostrils swollen.

"What?"

"I didn't bring the gem. I'm not using it. I'm not going to take your powers, because I'm not going to become you."

The Queen glared at Raven.

"In that case, love, I'm just going to have to knock you down. And after you wake up, all your friends will be my slaves, and I will teach you to obey your mother!"

And with that, she pointed her hands at Raven and released a bolt of dark magic.

Raven didn't try to dodge. Instead, she put up her left hand and let the bolt hit it. The energy disappeared in her palm. She raised her right hand and fired back.

Her mother wasn't ready for a counterattack, nor for Raven to keep standing. The bolt hit her head on. She flinched.

"Huh, so you've learned to absorb a magic attack and to redirect it. Not bad, sweetie, not bad."

There was now fire in the Evil Queen's eyes.

"When this is over, I'm going to make you the most powerful black magic caster. I promise you that."

The Queen raised her hand again and released a continuous blast of dark magic at her daughter. Raven flinched when she received it with her left hand. It wasn't just Evil Queen magic. Her mother was throwing all sorts of black magic at her, and it hurt her. Still, she managed to absorb the energy and release it back with her left hand.

Still, she knew she couldn't take it much longer. But she needed to resist. She needed to face her mother, to look her straight in the eyes, and hold her stare. She needed to keep absorbing and redirecting. She needed to ignore the smile in the air behind her mother. She needed to hold on longer.

Until, finally, the smile was gone once more, having left a passenger.

When the Evil Queen felt the blade of Darling's sword hit her back, she laughed.

"Oh, please, Raven, do you really think I would fall to such a basic distraction? I don't care about your little friend here. Swords can't harm me. My body is impenetrable. Magic armor, sweetie, all around my body. I'll teach you the spell someday."

Raven smiled.

"Exactly, mother. Your magic is all around you."

The Evil Queen frowned.

"What?"

"I wasn't trying to hit your body," Darling said.

"What are you even tal-" the Queen began. And then she felt it.

She stopped her attack and turned to look at Darling.

"How did you…"

And then she saw it. Darling's sword.

The gem was incrusted in the swords handle, and it was shining, as it had just hit its target.

"You…" mumbled the Evil Queen, turning to face Raven. "You put the gem on the sword. You put a spell on it so that it works with the sword… you…"

"I don't like the gem, mother," Raven replied. "I don't like what it does to me."

Her mother fell on her knees. She could feel the magic trying to escape her body. She could feel her shadow army, one by one, dissolving in the air.

"And I don't ever want to use it, or to do anything that happens in the Evil Queen's tale. Ever."

The smile appeared in the air once more, and then the rest of Kitty Cheshire, carrying with her a very-nervous-looking Faybelle Thorn.

"And now," Raven said, "I never will."

The cat was gone once more. The Evil Queen screamed in frustration, as all of her magic erupted from her body towards the sky.

"Faybelle!" Darling said.

"I got it, I got it!" the fairy answered, flying up while and reciting her incantation.

And then, all the dark magic flew at Faybelle, in a single beam. Her body shook midair as it absorbed all the dark energy, until there was no more floating in the air.

The moving creature they had been standing on dissolved as well, and then they fell onto the grass.

The fairy almost fainted, but she managed to stop herself from hitting the ground.

"Wow," she said, smiling. "That's a lot of magic."

Raven stood up. They could hear the screams of the students, running to meet them. The shadow army was all gone now.

But Raven just stared at her mother, who was kneeling on the floor, looking up at her.

"You…" the Queen said, "you could be one of the greatest dark witches of all time! You could rule over the entire cosmos! If you just let me teach you, I could turn you into the greatest Evil Queen that ever was!"

"There's only one spell I'm interested in, mother."

Kitty appeared next to Raven, holding a mirror.

"And I already know it."

She muttered the incantation. There was one last scream of anger from her mother. And then, she was gone, trapped in the mirror.

Raven sighed.

"It's over."

Most of the students had made their way to them now. They were all tired, but they still managed to cheer for their victory. Lizzie stood next to Faybelle.

"Well?" the princess said.

"Well what?" the fairy replied.

"Off with the spell," she said, offering her scepter of hearts to Faybelle.

"And if I don't want to?" the fairy replied. "I'm the most powerful magic user in the world now. You wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Lizzie looked at her sternly.

"You'll do it anyway. Because you're our friend."

Faybelle blinked. Twice. And then rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, fine, whatever!" she said, and with a little flash of light she put all of Wonderland's stolen magic in Lizzie's staff. "But I'm keeping my mother's magic! And all of the Evil Queen's if Raven doesn't want it!"

She began flying away.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked.

"To wake Briar up before I change my mind!"

Meanwhile, Raven had put the mirror away in a bag. She looked around her.

"Where's Apple?"

The others gave her a sad look.

"Raven," Ashleen said. "The bubble."

Raven's eyes opened wide in understanding. She looked back at the castle, at the balcony.

The bubble remained intact.


	5. Magic

**Magic**

EXT: EVER AFTER HIGH, NEXT TO THE DESTROYED BALCONY AND THE BUBBLE.

Raven had been reciting counter spell she knew for an hour. After Faybelle had come back with Briar, she had tried using her new powers to cancel the spell. Darling tried hitting it with her gem-powered sword.

But the bubble remained intact.

"I don't get it," the fairy said. "We got rid of the Evil Queen. It should be gone by now."

"I don't know," Raven said. "I don't know this spell."

"It's impenetrable," Darling added. "If you touch it, it'll just burn you."

"If you touch it…" Raven repeated. "Wait."

Raven tried touching it. She could. She tried putting her hand inside. It didn't burn her.

It just sent flashes to her mind.

"It's like the gem," she said. "It's Evil Queen magic."

"Wait, what?" Faybelle said, and touched the bubble again. "Ouch! Hey, that's not fair! I have the Evil Queen's magic now! How come I can't go in?"

"I… I don't think that's it," Raven said. "I don't really understand my mother's magic that well, I always hated studying it. I don't even understand what this bubble is. But I don't think that's how it works. I think it needs to be me. So I'm going in."

"Raven, are you sure?" Darling said. "You don't know what will happen to you if you enter the bubble. It could hurt you."

"Besides, the teachers are still petrified. Once we figure out how to revert that spell, they'll be able to help us," Ashleen said.

"And even if you can go in, you don't know how to revert this spell" Darling added.

"I don't know," Raven admitted. "But maybe I can try. I have to try."

She took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine guys."

She put both her hands on the bubble and pushed them in. They felt death cold. She tried her face. She could breathe, but she could not see. She took two step forwards, and she was inside the bubble.

She could feel the dark magic all around her, stretching far beyond the size of the bubble from the outside. The flashes were not as strong as they were in the cave. She closed her eyes and tried to feel for someone else. There weren't any evil shadows of herself this time. Just the empty cold of dark magic, and a weak and fading presence up ahead.

She ran towards it.

"Apple!"

Raven ran as fast as she could. She called again.

"Apple!"

There was no response. She kept running. She focused on Apple. She ignored the images the magic sent into her mind. She was getting closer.

And finally, there she was. Apple, lying down on the floor, sobbing, barely moving, almost out of breath.

"Apple!"

Raven knelt next to her. Apple looked up. Her eyes were filled with tears and shone with purple light.

"Ra…ven…"

Her voice was barely audible.

"It….hurts… so much…"

Apple sobbed.

"Raven…"

Raven slid her arms under the other girl's body and slid her onto her lap, cradling Apple's back, holding her close.

"I'm sorry Apple."

"Raven…I'm scared."

Raven started crying.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"Raven… don't… don't cry… Raven…"

Raven looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Apple, I'm going to try to get you out of here, okay?"

Apple smiled softly.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry. I'm going to try something you're not going to like. I don't know it it'll work. I'm sorry, Apple."

"It's… fine… I… trust you"

Raven nodded. She tried to lift Apple's body closer to her and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

And Raven kissed Apple softly on the lips. Afterwards, she left Apple's body lie more comfortably on her lap.

And Apple's eyes shone bright as the dark magic exited her body. And they felt the air around them move faster and faster, until the magic around them dissolved, and they were back again in Ever After High, with all their friends surrounding them. The bubble was gone, and instead there was Apple, unconscious but alive, cradled by a sobbing Raven Queen.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

And as the Charming siblings helped transport Apple to the infirmary, and as Maddie walked beside Raven, holding her hand and giving encouraging words, Faybelle stood midair, trying to understand what had just happened.

It suddenly hit her.

"Oh," she said. "Well, duh!"

It seemed so obvious.

"True love's kiss!"


	6. Peace

INT: THE STABLES

RAVEN IS LOADING HER LUGGAGE ON NEVERMORE, HER BACK TO THE DOOR. WE SEE THE DOOR IN THE BACKGROUND, FAYBELLE STANDING THERE.

"Uhmmm… what?"

Raven sighed.

"What do you want, Faybelle?"

"What do you mean what do I want. What do you think you're doing?

"I'm packing. I need to go."

"Yeah, again…. Uhmmmm…. What?"

Raven turned around to face her.

"Well, it's none of your business, Faybelle."

The fairy shrugged.

"I guess not, but I don't get why you're leaving."

Raven rolled her eyes and went back to load her luggage.

"I just… need some time to think after this whole thing with my mother. And I think it's better if I just go back home and…"

"Uhmmmm what?"

"Will you please stop saying that?!"

"Oh, please, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Faybelle flew near Raven and looked down at her. "That was true love's kiss you used to rescue Apple, wasn't it?"

Raven sighed.

"Well, so?"

"So? So? Why are you leaving? Why aren't you at the nurse's waiting to get the girl?"

Raven pressed her eyes shut.

"Because, Faybelle, I know I'm not going to get… anything."

The fairy scoffed.

"Oh, please, that's it? You're worried she won't like you back? Come on!"

"Look, Faybelle…"

"That little brat has been obsessed with you since day one! And you two have been pretty much inseparable since!"

"Faybelle…"

"What, is there something else? 'Cause she's been woken up by the kiss of a girl twice now, so I don't think that's gonna be a problem for her."

"Faybelle…"

"I mean, hex if I know what you see in prissy little princess, but if it's an apple you want, I'm pretty sure you can take a couple of bites of…"

"Faybelle! Please! Just… just stop."

The fairy stopped talking and looked at Raven.

Raven took a deep breath.

"Look, Faybelle, I know Apple, okay? I know what Apple wants. Apple wants the destiny she was promised. She wants a knight in shining armor who'll be her perfect dashing prince. And maybe it can be Daring or maybe it can be Darling, I don't know. But Apple doesn't want to fall in love with the girl who was supposed to be her villain. Apple doesn't… she wouldn't… she won't want… me."

Faybelle just stared at her for a few seconds. Finally, she said:

"Well, Miss Raven Queen, who knew you were such a scaredy-witch."

Raven glared at her and went back to loading her things.

"Was there anything you actually wanted, Faybelle?"

"Well, if you must know… I wanted to ask if you were okay with me keeping your mother's magic."

Raven laughed softly.

"Yeah, sure. I never wanted it. Especially not after what I've seen today. It's yours. Don't go and do anything too evil."

"Whatever, Queen."

Faybelle flew towards the door. Before she exited, she turned to see Raven and said.

"Oh, and for the record, you're an idiot."

Faybelle left. Raven finished her task and got ready to fly away.

INT: EVER AFTER HIGH NURSE'S OFFICE.

WE SEE ALL BEDS FILLED WITH PEOPLE. ON THE LAST ONE, WE SEE APPLE, BRIAR WAITING BY HER SIDE.

Perfect peace. And then, murmurs. A string of light in the darkness, growing and growing.

Apple opened her eyes.

She took a deep breath. For three seconds, she felt completely calm.

Three seconds before she realized where she was.

And then, she remembered everything.

She sat up with a jolt, breathing heavily looking all around her.

"Apple! Hey, hey…"

"What happened? Did we win? Is everyone okay? I…"

"Hey, hey, calm down, girl, it's okay…"

Apple looked at Briar, who reached to hold her hand.

"It's okay, Apple, it's fine."

Apple tried breathing normally.

"You're awake."

Briar smiled.

"Yeah, Faybelle came and lifted the curse after the battle. Apparently she didn't even wait for someone to order her to do it. You think you know someone…"

"And the battle?"

"We won. The Evil Queen is trapped in the mirror prison again. Some students were hurt, but nothing our sorcerers can't take care of. They're also working to unpetrify everyone. It's all going fine. Really."

Apple sighed and let her head rest on the pillow. Briar let go of her hand and sat down.

"That's… that's good…"

"Hey, you did well. You really led us like the best queen any of us could have wished for."

Apple smiled at her friend

"Thank you, Briar. It means a lot. I'm sorry we had to ask you to sleep."

"Hey, it's fine. It's in the past now. Now rest. You were in that bubble for who knows how long…"

And then, Apple remembered.

The bubble.

 _Raven_.

Apple sat up with a jolt, breathing heavily, looking all around her. Briar stood up and tried to hold her down.

"Hey, hey, you have to stop doing that?"

"Where's Raven?" Apple asked. "Where is she?"

Briar frowned.

"I… I don't know? After all that happened, I guess she must be resting. It's been a hexausting day for all of us."

"Oh…" Apple said. "Okay, then. So… she's okay?"

Briar held her hand again.

"Yes, Apple, she's okay. She got you out of that bubble and then I guess she went to sleep at the rooms."

"Nah, she's not there."

Briar turned to see. It was Faybelle, flying towards them.

"What do you mean?" Apple said.

"Well, your highness, I just saw Raven Queen pack all her stuff and leave the school on her dragon."

"What?" Apple exclaimed.

"Yup. Said she was going home or something."

Apple just sat motionless for an instant, and then she shook the covers away and tried to get up.

"Hey, hold on, Apple," Briar said. "After everything you've been through you really shouldn't be trying to stand up."

"Briar, I… I need to go find Raven."

"What? Look, Apple, we're not even sure what was in that bubble. You can just call Raven on the mirrornet later."

"No, you don't understand, I need to see her."

"Apple…"

"Briar, I promise you, I'm fine!"

Apple stood up and gave Briar a hug.

"I promise, okay? I'll see you later."

She ran towards the door.

"See? I'm fine. Oh, and thank you so much, Faybelle. You're a good friend."

The fairy blinked, twice, and then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…"

Briar looked at her, confused.

"Uhmmm, what exactly is going on?"

"Oh, please, Briar, you haven' figured it out?"

"Figured what out."

"How do you think Raven released her from the bubble? How does one rescue a princess from one of the Evil Queen's curses?"

Briar frowned for an instant. And then, she understood.

"Oh," she said. "Of course."

EXT: THE SKY

RAVEN FLYING ON THE BACK OF NEVERMORE.

"You know, Nevermore, this is for the best. I'd been meaning to visit home for a while."

She had been on the air for a little over an hour. Enough time to think about what she was doing.

"It's for the best. I'll write to her later to let her know I'm gone. And with time I'll be okay enough to face her. And then we'll be friends again. And I'll be fine."

Raven sighed.

"I just… couldn't stay. Not after that. It would be too painful."

The dragon purred. Raven patted her neck.

"I love you, Nevermore. Thanks for listening to me."

"Raven!"

The scream was barely audible coming from leeward. At first, she thought she was imagining it.

"Raven!"

It was louder now. It was not her imagination.

She turned around.

It was Apple, flying towards her at top speed on the back of her dragon, Braebyrn.

"Raven!"

Raven's first reaction was not stopping. Instead, she pressed her feet on Nevermore, and the dragon sped up. But Apple was not slowing down either, and she was coming closer.

"Raven!"

"Apple!" Raven yelled back. "What are you doing? You should be home! You should be in bed!"

"Faybelle told me you left! Wherever after are you going?"

"Apple, I'm going home! We can talk later, but right now, you should be resting!"

"Raven, right now, I need to be with…"

She did not finish the sentence.

Instead, she screamed.

In her rush to go after Raven, Apple had not secured the safety harness on Braebyrn. She had been flying without any safety equipment at all. All she had done was grab onto the dragon's neck and pressed her feet onto the sides, making the beast fly faster and faster.

Until it was too fast, and Apple's grip loosened.

And she fell.

That was when she screamed, when she felt nothing but air, when she saw the horrified look on Raven's face.

The witch reacted immediately, directing Nevermore towards the princess, raising their speed. The dragon swooped, and Raven caught Apple in her arms.

"Apple… what… what are you…"

Raven tried to speak, but she couldn't form a sentence. The feeling of fear was not gone yet, and she was beginning to cry.

But Apple was smiling.

"I knew you would catch me, Raven."

Apple put her arms around her neck and held on tight.

Raven was still crying.

"You… what were you thinking? Why are you flying without the harness? I… what…"

Apple kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I was in a rush. I wanted to see you."

"Apple… what… you could have died! I…"

"I needed to see you. I needed to talk to you after what happened."

Raven's whole body went rigid.

"Apple… I'm sorry… I…"

And then Apple kissed her.

And for an instant, Raven stopped thinking, and kissed her back.

When they broke the kiss, Raven looked at Apple, unsure of what to do.

"But I… I'm not a knight. I'm not Charming. I'm not the hero of your destiny, Apple."

"I don't care about that anymore," Apple replied. "I don't know what destiny has in store for me. I don't know how my tale ends. But I know I want you to be in it. I'm in love with you, Raven. That much I do know."

They looked in each other's eyes.

"I'm in love with you too, Apple."

They kissed again. And then they held each other.

They held each other for a long time. And Nevermore knew the trip back home did not matter anymore. She signaled Braebyrn to follow her, and so the two dragons turned around, carrying Raven and Apple, finally together, back to Ever After High.

THE END

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. If you finished it, be sure to leave a comment telling me what you thought of it.


End file.
